1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyemask, particularly to an improved eyemask in which a coupling section between eyemask sections is made to project forward sufficiently so as not to cause the sliding-down of the eyemask from the nose, and in which nose supporting plates are provided on annular rim sections so as not to cause the sliding-down of the eyemask from the wearer's nose. Additionally, light stopping walls are provided in the outside inner faces of either of the first and the second eyemask sections so that its capability of installation on the human face is raised and the cost-down effectiveness by integral molding is achieved.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, one of the abovementioned eyemask of this type, for example, is disclosed in laid-open Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-8736.
In other words, light stopping walls are not provided on the outside inner faces of a pair of eyemask sections, and the coupling section connecting the eyemask sections is also formed into a protuberance with a small projecting extent. Further, the prevention of sliding-down of the eyemask from the nose by using circular rim sections is void.